


红樱往事（上）

by Foxoco



Category: lex - Fandom, 王瀚哲 - Fandom, 老番茄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxoco/pseuds/Foxoco
Summary: 民国 + ABO （天乾=A，泽兑=B，地坤=O）主猩鸭、师徒组，幻花出没较少复健，文笔渣，全员恶人⚠️
Relationships: 猩鸭/茄雷
Kudos: 7





	红樱往事（上）

从南京开来的这趟火车还没下完人，王瀚哲又来得晚了，没抢到候车室的座儿，只好挤在逆行的人流里，小心翼翼地护着他的小皮箱。

这孩子年前偷偷报考了黄埔军校，几日前还真收到了录用书，这搁在平常人家怕不是放鞭炮来不及的大喜事，要知道正逢乱世，唯握枪杆子的才好安身立命乃至加官晋爵。这黄埔军校的校长乃是国党总裁，更培养了中层将领、参谋无数，能攀上这枝，将来必定是个大有前程的军官。

可王瀚哲家背靠黔系军阀和同盟会大佬，叔伯们皆在贵州掌军政实权，即使中原大战后旧军阀没落，他们家也出了个满腹经纶的天乾王伯群，又是老蒋对黔事务的特别顾问，又是多个大学的校长和名誉校长，学术地位都叫上海教育界推崇备至。

这样的书香、官宦世家哪里舍得正房所出的儿子当兵吃苦，将来说不好还会把命丢在战场上，更何况王瀚哲打小记性好，十四岁时又分化成了嫡枝唯一的天乾，王伯群打算培养他当接班人。

家里人厉声训斥，王瀚哲却梗着脖子、暗自下定决心要去军校。他一腔匡扶华夏、救国于危难的热血，不怕吃苦不怕死，只恨不能效仿林觉民之士，将鲜血洒满黄花岗，又觉着伯伯虽有才华，到底只会舞文弄墨，在这摇摇欲坠的乱世无甚用处。恰逢黄埔军校年后从广州北迁至金陵，与上海的距离大大缩短，这才有了今日跷家之事！

王瀚哲沉着脸，正愤懑家里人对国家民生的冷漠，忽然肩膀被人狠狠撞了下，他不愿与人计较多事，握紧箱子缩了缩，却见另一只骨节分明的手拉住了刚才那个撞到自己的小孩。

他怔怔地沿着细瘦的腕子往上看，一个穿西服的年轻男人映入眼帘，偏分的黑发带了点卷儿，一副圆框眼镜掩去了眉目间的桀骜清冷，脸蛋儿倒不像五官那么凛冽，下巴的弧线短促，显得细致而圆润。

好在王少爷见过世面，不至于像个登徒子似的一个劲盯着美人看。只轻轻一眼就收了回来，他以为这小哥哥是替自己打抱不平，便低声说，“小孩儿走路不稳当，不妨事。”

撞他的孩子听了更加猛烈地挣扎起来。

青年人哼笑道：“他偷了你的东西。”说罢手腕一转，将羊皮的翻面儿皮夹从孩子袖口掏出来，丢回给王瀚哲。

王瀚哲大惊，这是他带出来的唯一一点钱，买了车票后就剩学费，要是刚才真让这小贼偷走，自己的求学路恐怕得半途而废了。他连忙检查了钞票，重重谢过年轻人。

“不必。”对方压低本就沙哑的嗓音，“你穿得太招摇了，不该买二等座，这月台人流繁杂，请小心些吧。”

不等王瀚哲询问他的名字、职业，青年就拽着小毛贼走了，只转眼便淹没在人群中。

王瀚哲猜测他正是从金陵开来的列车上下来的，应当是来上海经商或上任的官员，衣服陈旧不合身，指腹也有些粗糙，估计家境不会太好。他长叹一声，在脑海中描摹着青年的轮廓，不免心下遗憾。如今世道纷乱，茫茫人海擦肩的路人恐怕一辈子也不一定能再相见。

王瀚哲的学业颇为顺利，与家里僵持半年后，父亲终究缓和了态度，对外放狠话说要磨磨他的性子，其实暗地里还是托了人帮忙照看。只不过王瀚哲争强好胜，不愿叫人看轻。他被分入步兵三科后，射击和制图都保持着同期第一，又因为家学深厚、记性好，德语和英语说得流利好听，深受几个外籍教官的喜爱。

两年学期满，王瀚哲被分配进刚建立不久的军事情报总局，当上了情报科的一名少尉军官，而他对外的身份则是总参谋部军需处的后勤副科长。

九月中，东三省的一声枪响，惊醒了大半个中国纸醉金迷、黄金盛世的美梦。

“瀚哲啊，听说了吗，日本人没费一枪一炮就占了东北三省，我们的张少帅夹着尾巴逃进关里来了。”

王瀚哲看了眼背对他正眺望窗外的处座，被霸道的冷松味信息素压的喘不过气来，低首道：“确实窝囊！不知道校长的意思是……？”

进了军事情报处三年，他这个直性子都知道拐弯了。即使是大是大非的国事，没确定上头意思之前，还是少置评的好。

“我们和日本人必有一战！但我们不能打没有准备的仗，看看日本人动手前对东北的渗透，简直让人不寒而栗！”

“再看看我们自己，这么大规模的军事调动，三个月前中央统计局那边就有消息传来，我们的少帅竟然事发当晚在北平嫖到失联？！”

王瀚哲不由得心头一震，这些年在情报处偃旗息鼓的热血又翻涌上来，咬牙道：“校长和处座拳拳爱国之心，属下惭愧！只要能为国分忧，一切全凭处座吩咐！”

他刚说出口，就有些后悔，知道自己这是被牵动了心绪，非得趟一遭刀山火海了。

果然，处座想要在中日全面开战之前掌握逐渐日本人的动向，化被动为主动，在上海站之外再培养一支嫡系情报队伍。几轮筛选过后，处座一锤定音，选择了成长于申城、就读过黄埔的自己。

王瀚哲没有推辞，也不想推辞，尽管他心里清楚处座此举不仅仅为了战略大局，更是在和军中根深蒂固的保定系争权夺利。但他唯恐自己在金陵总部陷下去，真真消磨了意志，蹉跎成曾经憎恶的官僚。

一个多月的准备后，他和三个嫡系先行进入上海。王瀚哲筹谋多时，知道要想打探到高层次的情报，就绝不能伪装成底层民众，况且他家在上海政法、教育界名气太大，认得他的人太多，一味隐蔽反受其累。因此提前通过明面走了关系，在婶婶的安排下进入交通银行分行，担任副理事长一职。

王瀚哲本打算扮演纨绔子弟，穿金戴银地沉溺酒色，也好融入上海商界的交际圈。可在王家组织的宴会上，他见到了一个故人，瞬间推翻了原先所有的构想。

他怎么都没想到会在这种场合下重逢当年拯救了自己的学费又匆匆消失的恩人。那人又高了些，虽然依旧消瘦，圆框眼镜却换成了名牌，毛呢西装也是时兴的样式，妥帖合身勾勒得他腰窄腿长。桀骜的眼神已经消失得一干二净，笑容气质清澈又温柔，看着像书香门第出来的读书人。王瀚哲捏着红酒杯，出神地看着他的方向。

“那是正金银行总行的法务，雷斯雷先生，是泽兑里的人中龙凤，以后你们少不得打交道。”有人向他介绍道。

“呵，也不知道这是披着羊皮的小日本，还是条软骨头的中国狗？”

“你这老糊涂，日本人精着呢，哪可能让中国人当他们银行的二把手？怕不是个挂着中国姓的日本狼崽子！”

王瀚哲神色一动，端着酒杯靠过去，“雷法务？鄙人是新上任的交通银行副理事长，往后还请多多关照！”

他似笑非笑地觑着大几岁的青年，几年不见摇身一变成了日本人？呵，有点意思。

雷斯发誓，参加这场广邀上海市众官员商贾的豪门盛宴绝对是自己近几年做过最错的决定！他现在惊得冷汗都要下来了，万万没想到当年自己在火车站随手帮助过的毛头小子是王家嫡系弟子，竟然还是个天乾！

他脑海里警钟大作，心弦紧绷，可以想象自己被认出来进而身份暴露的灾难性后果！

“原来是王理事长，您太客气了。久仰大名，今日一见果真是青年俊才啊！如此年轻就与王家结交，未来必有一番宏图！”雷斯装模作样地恭维道。

实际上这个王公子刚回到上海，他的资料就被特高课摆到了自己桌上。正是考虑到他是王伯群的侄子，又与南京政府的军需部门颇有渊源，上面才让他借机接触一番。

王瀚哲呵呵一笑，“雷先生说笑，鄙人正是王氏子弟。”

“雷某失言，自罚一杯！”雷斯露出原来如此的神情，笑吟吟地仰头饮尽杯中红酒，引得周围人连连称赞。

两人皆有事与对方商谈，默契十足地避开人群，佯装亲切地行至一处凸肚阳台。

雷斯率先试探道：“许是我酒吃多了，王公子的面容气度总叫我想起一位故人来。”

“哦？”王瀚哲挑了挑眉，借着厅内觥筹交错的灯火凝视他，似在认真分辨。

“雷兄不如细说？”

雷斯暗骂一声小狐狸，“五年前，人群中匆匆一面，可惜未等我细看，蓦然回首，那人已在灯火阑珊处。”

“雷兄真是深情之人，匆匆一面，竟记了五年？”王瀚哲心底泛起一丝丝甜意，便顺着他的话头装糊涂。

“初见时，他在明，我在暗。”雷斯意有所指，玩味道，“彼时彼刻，恰如……”

此时此刻。

王瀚哲突然俯下身，轻轻触碰雷斯的鼻尖，两道炙热的纷杂的呼吸交缠在一起。雷斯被这轻佻的举动惊得一愣，隔着层镜片看进对方的眼底，忽然锐利的瞳孔压抑着某种难言的情绪。他的唇抿成笔直的一线，眼帘微垂，竟有种说不出的风情，多一分显得冷硬少一分又让人觉得在刻意讨好。

王瀚哲怜爱地瞧着雷斯，想伸手抚摸他的脸颊和唇瓣，告诉他自己这些年也一直都记挂着他，却被雷斯不解风情地侧头躲开。这明显的拒绝让王瀚哲眼神一暗，不自觉地释放出柔暖如旭阳的信息素，尽管他知道泽兑对信息素并不敏感，更不会像地坤那样被迫屈服。

雷斯紧紧掐住掌心，喉结微动，汗珠几乎要从额角滑落，但眼底不曾显露出分毫，依旧是云淡风轻的清高模样。

雷先生真是娇气，半点委屈受不得。好在王瀚哲只是一时赌气，很快就收了周身的压迫，也按耐住想要去摩挲对方嘴唇的冲动。

“我以后常驻虹口区，少不了和日本人打交道，不知道雷兄认不认识教日语的先生？”

王瀚哲主动退了半步，将手中的空酒杯递给侍者，“另外，我家在上海也算有些朋友，不如让我帮您寻找故人？”

这就是实打实的威胁了。雷斯有些恼怒，又觉得资料上果然没错，这王公子就是个纵情声色的纨绔子弟，从小没有弄不上手的物件，如今又学会了利用人脉权柄，更加无法无天。刚刚建起来的新国家，转眼就被这帮人蛀成空架子。偏偏他现在身负重担，绝对不能露出厌恶来。

“我平日闲时会去幕兰戏院，那是个日本人开办的招待文人雅客的场所，有身份地位的中国人经人介绍，也可以进入。”雷斯面露难色，仿佛纠结再三才退让道，“王公子不嫌弃的话，我可以亲自教你日语，如何？”

王瀚哲立刻喜不自胜地应下，又同雷斯先聊了会儿，才进入正厅重新应酬起来。雷斯倒不急着进去，放软了身子靠在扶栏上，冷眼瞧着王瀚哲的背影。

还好今天下午以防万一服用了抑制剂才出门，不然恐怕要酿成大祸。

他刚才佯装担忧王瀚哲认出自己，实则是为了引诱对方想起自己，以此为跳板接近王家和这位突然离开军队从商的神秘大少爷。五年前他从南京右迁上海的行踪是报备过的，不会害怕任何一方的查证。

雷斯眯起眼，转了转酒杯。他到底为什么放弃军职回家？是不是另有目的？又是为谁服务？

待宾客们散开，装扮成下人的两个心腹手下回禀王瀚哲，三十多位情报人员已经按计划进入上海，各自到位潜伏进市区。

“队长，刚才的搭讪是不是急了点？”花少北问道，“您对那位雷先生是不是太强硬了？”

王瀚哲笑笑，“我如今的身份是王家大少爷，还是个天乾，从小养尊处优什么得不到？太温柔顾忌反而有问题。”

他嘱咐安静站在一旁的某幻，“你明天给总部发报，问问他们上海站以前是不是调查过这个雷斯，你再配合资料查漏补缺，尤其要知道他住在哪里。”

某幻话不多，但办起事情来从来利索牢靠，三天不到就打探到雷斯的寓所位于长宁路的一栋两层洋馆，距离幕兰戏院不到三条街，离工作的正金银行倒是还要开十分钟车。

“这人的生活散漫无章，多是往来这三个地点之间，只是……单从习惯上来讲，常人都更在乎上班地方离宅邸的距离，而不是娱乐场所。”某幻指出蹊跷。

王瀚哲当即挑了个周末，交了笔巨额会费后，进入了幕兰戏院。

“老师今日怎么心不在焉。”藤原切落下黑子，整局棋已然结束，雷斯败得彻底。

他摇摇头，将余光从某个到处闲逛的人身上收回来。还没来得及说话，对面穿纹付羽织袴的青年已经俯身过来，他紧紧攥住雷斯的手腕，漆黑的瞳仁深不见底，晒不进一丝光采。

“老师？”他不容拒绝地又唤了声。

雷斯背在身后的指尖颤了颤，忍不住心生寒意。

“前几日去机关找您，看到他们……在拷问嫌犯……”他只好胡扯了一个理由。

青年温和地笑了笑，压迫感散去不少，这张养尊处优颇具少年感的脸不知道欺骗了多少人。可惜雷斯太了解他，那笑容只能让他觉得脊背发凉，好似被毒蛇盯上。

“老师是文人，确实不该沾染血腥。”他停顿了片刻，“当初把您从外务省要来特高课，老师可有怨气？”

“您说笑了。”雷斯当然不能回答他感激还来不及，二二六之后，第三国际对日情报能力几乎瘫痪，多亏了他雪中送炭，只能装作冷淡地垂眸。

藤原切狠狠扣住他的下颚，无光的瞳孔里钻出几分阴冷，“老师怨我也无妨，后悔救我也无妨，只是，莫要离开我。”

恰在此时，有束目光远远落在了雷斯背上，一时间他进退不得，原本哄人的话通通卡在喉咙里。

感受到他的僵硬，藤原切以退为进，软下声撒娇似地哀求道：“我只有老师了。”

雷斯只好说，“小切，请不要这样。”他强忍着手腕的疼痛抽身离开。

藤原切目光沉沉地落在那人的背影上，皱眉吩咐道：“去查查老师最近见了什么人。”

雷斯去了居酒屋，佯装心情不佳地买醉。喝得差不多了，他摇摇晃晃地付钱离开，在玄关处，一个正好进店的中年人不小心撞到了他的肩膀。

“走路看着点，不需要眼睛就把它捐给需要的人！”雷斯嘴里骂骂咧咧，眼皮轻抬，看到对方微微点头，低声下气地朝自己赔罪。

他头也不回地离开，黄浦江的微风吹散了几缕酒气，一次情报传递就这样完成了。

可他要完成多少次，才能拯救这个风雨飘摇的国家呢？十里洋场的夜灯火通明，可越是深入这座远东明珠，他越发得感到一种孤凉。

日本人的纺织声，美国人的印钞声，英国远洋货轮的长鸣，法国巡捕房的喝骂声齐齐涌入耳中。

他听到风，梦到上天寂静的哭泣，看到火，那些模糊不清的影子，狂笑和哀嚎。

他触碰光，光却化作尘埃飘散，尘埃又变成无数的他，彼此推挤，思绪疯狂地奔腾，最终落在街角的阴影。

阴影勾勒出人形。

“王先生。”雷斯有气无力地笑笑，眼底是近乎明显的抗拒。

王瀚哲走到他跟前，轻声问道：“您是刚从藤原会长那里回来么？”

雷斯翻了个白眼，“与您何干？雷某要休息了，恕不远送，您自便！”

身后巨大的力道袭来，雷斯猝不及防，被一把推进黑暗中。大门咔哒一声闭合，月光一丝不漏地被挡在外头。

“您的胆子真大。”王瀚哲低笑，修长骨感的手隔着衬衫抚摸雷斯的腰线，“好甜的酒香。”

“让我猜猜，藤原君也不知道您是地坤，不是吗？”

雷斯刚刚适应黑暗的瞳孔猛地缩紧，他竭力隐藏内心的恐惧，装作若无其事地微笑，“我刚喝了酒，王先生误会了。”

王瀚哲不为所动，左手轻轻送到了他的后颈。雷斯暗恨，眸子幽幽地瞪他，冷光浮动，如同一只炸了毛的猫。

“王先生想怎么样？”

“见色起意罢了。”王瀚哲嬉皮笑脸地低头瞧着他。

雷斯怒极反笑，眼尾上挑，勾出夺人心魄的风华，然后一拳挥了过去。

第二天王大少爷肿着脸去了银行。

没听到两人对话，但得知王瀚哲悲惨遭遇的藤原切在办公室里哈哈大笑，心情愉悦得要飞上天。

“把人撤回来吧，我不该怀疑老师。他对谁都是那副样子，肯施舍给我些许情谊，已经实属难得了。”他对手下吩咐，难得露出善意的微笑。

“去拿我的抑制剂来。”

藤原氏的家臣不敢违背，只好在递过去的时候劝诫道：“机关长大人，抑制剂会损害天乾的身体，不可多用啊！”

“老师是个泽兑。”藤原切忍着痛苦将液体打进静脉，只是这样回答。

很快，办公室的淡菊香气消散得无影无踪。

雷斯中午时离开正金银行，小心甩开尾巴后，进入了法租界的一栋洋馆。

“你怎么来了？”伏案书写的男人看到他，不免露出微笑。

和藤原切的阴柔、王瀚哲的雅痞不同，这人的笑容亲切儒雅，令人如沐春风。

“周先生，我可能需要提前申请一批抑制剂。”雷斯纠结着眉头，将昨晚发生的事情和盘托出。

“辛苦你了。”周先生叹了口气，雷斯的材料由第三国际转交中方的时候，他都难以置信身处这样危险境地，搅动远东情报风云的人竟然是个地坤。

“按照你的描述，这事非常不寻常，应该是你在不经意的时候接触过其他天乾，被诱导泄露了信息素。”

“但抑制剂对天乾的伤害比地坤还大，很难想象有人真会这么做。这或许是一个针对你的阴谋，你务必小心排查。”

“老顾呢？”雷斯岔开话题，不愿他仰慕的人再为自己伤神。

“去武汉送几个同志，正好让他带点抑制剂回来。”周没有瞒他。

雷斯点点头，又说了几句关心的话，提醒对方中央统计局扩招，最近务必小心隐藏，便悄悄从公馆离开了。

其他天乾？他仔细回想了一遍，昨天一天他都在幕兰戏院，并没有陌生人接近过自己啊。

没等雷斯想明白这个问题，当天夜里的例行联络中，本该只发不收的他，接到了南京方面的一封惊天噩耗。

雷斯没有任何犹豫，确认无人跟踪后，开车冲向周公馆——

“你们有重要干部叛变了！”他推开门，急得手都在抖，“所有上海方面的人都必须撤离！”

雷斯将电报原件递给周先生，没等他再开口，周的助理从门外冲进来，“泽田同志急电，030叛变，明早将在南京面见徐恩曾！”

周先生一向和蔼的脸庞沉了下来，“联络所有支部，立刻安排转移，能挽回多少损失挽回多少！”

他冷静的指挥部下，条理清晰思虑周全，丝毫没有被这惊天噩耗影响，沉稳的举措给周围人吃了颗定心丸。

“需要我做什么？”雷斯蹲在一旁，帮着烧毁文件。火光舔过他的脸颊，摇晃的阴影掩去了黯然，让他显得和身边人一样平静。

周先生点了支烟，皱着眉，烟雾吞吐间，他说，“如果有同志实在转移不出去，可能要进日租界避一避。”

“但最好还是别过你的手，你太重要了，半点风险冒不得。好在你们只是见过面，他并没有拿到过你的材料。”

“您待我珍之重之，我很惭愧。”雷斯低声呜咽，“我的国家伤害了您的国家，我很惭愧。”

周先生看着他，身边一片兵荒马乱，他却没有半分动摇，“当我们的理想实现的那天，便不再有国界、人种、阶级之分。”

“你身为先行者，应当感到光荣，而不是把不属于你的罪责放在肩上。”

雷斯的眼角湿润，不禁想起了惨死在二二六中的恩师，他紧紧握住周先生的手，声线微颤，“我们还会见面吗？”

“会的。等胜利的那天，我带你去爬心心念念的庐山。”

雷斯深深吸了口气，咽下所有儿女情长，再次握了握他的手，“保重！”

王瀚哲收到总部电报的时候简直不敢相信。

“中央统计局这次的便宜捡大发了！”他冷笑一声，“他们也就会欺负欺负自己人。”

“老大，慎言！”某幻提醒道。

“南京总部正在排查29军泄密案，处座让我们协助挖出日本人在首都的暗线。”

说得倒是轻巧，王瀚哲翻了个白眼，特高课密不透风像个铁桶，上海站努力了好几年都没做成，自己哪可能那么容易成功。

不过王瀚哲也算找到了一个突破口。雷斯和幕兰戏院会长有极为深厚的关系，他这两天已经查到，藤原切就是上海特高课负责人。

“这几天中央统计局肯定有大行动，我们别去惹晦气。”他把两个手下送出门，转头去了隔壁。

雷斯满身酒气地从车上下来，路灯暖光的光打在身上，反倒衬得他更加孤寂。王瀚哲不动神色地靠近，发现对方睫毛上还沾着一滴泪。

“谁欺负你了？”

雷斯被他吓了一跳，眸子惶惶然瞧过去。这是他第一次收不住心神，眼底的惊慌、悲凉和绝望统统暴露出来。

这些情绪仅仅出现了一瞬，等王瀚哲回过神，便只剩冷漠和厌烦了。

“王先生不必如此，我们没有那么熟。”雷斯酒量不好，也不爱喝。但为了掩盖真正的行踪，他只好在周公馆附近找了个居酒屋灌醉自己。

王瀚哲神使鬼差的说道：“我们开诚布公的谈谈吧！”

雷斯稍微清醒了些，压下对这人的偏见，邀请他进屋。他又倒了两杯红酒，端正的坐在王瀚哲对面。

“我想请雷先生为我工作。”

“你让我从正金跳槽？”雷斯嘲讽地笑道，“抱歉，你们交通银行的庙还不够大。”

王瀚哲听得懂，这句话的真正意思是你们南京政府还不够格。

“金钱美女地位，雷先生喜欢什么？”他的语气坦然笃定。

雷斯不由得笑道：“王先生是实惠人。不像你们南京政府里的一些人，嘴里说着主义，心里全是生意。”

“我雷某俗人一个，也不排斥玩玩政治投机，您打算开价多少？”

王瀚哲竖起一根手指。

“小黄鱼？雷某可不值这个价。”

“一条消息一条鱼，再加上个私人的条件。”王瀚哲温柔地注视作洗耳恭听状的雷斯，“我来当您以后的抑制剂吧。”

呵，这是打蛇上棍，打算拿住他的软肋，做长期生意了。

雷斯刚冷下脸要拒绝，忽然想起军统与中央统计局年前发生的摩擦……

他的身份特殊，工作路线也要分两条。重大军事情报递给中央统计局，而隐秘战线的斗争则优先上报红方。如今，中统那边显然是有些靠不住了。

“王君替我办件事如何？”他眯了眯眼，端着酒杯坐到小少爷身旁，“杀个人。”

中央统计局上海站情报科长。王瀚哲接过材料，饶有兴致地摸了摸下巴。

日本人怎么会想杀中央统计局……而且他明明可以让特高课做，却绕了一圈请自己代劳。

“你们怎么想？”

某幻摇头，“帮日本人杀中国人，就算是中央统计局那帮狗逼，我心里也过不去。”

花少北耸肩，“把所有中央统计局拉出去毙了，也未必有几个无辜的。不是通红就是通日，要么饭桶。”

王瀚哲哼笑，“你这话说得不错。不过……你们不觉得时间太微妙了么，中央统计局刚钓到一条大鱼……”

“您怀疑……他是……”某幻瞪大眼睛。

“先应下吧，把事情做得隐秘点，就说这人通日好了。”王瀚哲拍板，“为了搞到特高课的情报，就委屈他们中央统计局牺牲下。”

雷斯正在特高课翻阅藤原切给他的情报。

“这段时间中央统计局频繁出手，两个晚上失踪了二十多号人，整个上海人心惶惶，老师怎么看？”

“党争而已。”雷斯言简意赅，余光却不断扫视着那叠照片，害怕自己熟悉的人出现在上面。

“看来中央统计局这次钓到了大鱼。归雁向您汇报了？”

“老师真是聪明！”藤原切笑眯眯地揽着他，“也不枉费我们又送女人又给钱，他终于彻底为帝国所用了～”

“老师想不想知道他是谁？”

“不。”雷斯暗笑，虽说中央统计局上海站漏得跟个筛子似的，但有些级别的情报不可能为下层所知，只要稍加排查就不难猜到是谁，“该保密的请您务必保密。”

藤原切咂咂嘴，颇为无趣。隔天，还在纠结雷斯冷淡的他就收到手下禀报，“归雁”被杀了。

昨天还传过情报今天就被杀，藤原机关长气得掀桌，“蠢货！一群饭桶！赶紧去查情报的经手人！到底是谁动手，又是怎么泄密的？查不出来就别回来了！”

甲种大站的情报科长突然死亡，中央统计局方面一片哗然，清查力度被迫减缓，加上提前撤离，总算保住了大部分特科成员。

王瀚哲被好邻居的电话叫过来之前，刚接受南京总部的嘉奖。处座在校长面前长了脸，又压了老对手一头，心里十分满意。没错，他随口安的罪名竟然是真的，某幻暗杀的那位科长还真是日谍。

“你怎么……”他还没问出口，就闻到一股清雅的樱花味信息素弥漫在客厅里。

雷斯只穿了件衬衫，倚着二层扶栏，笑得柔中带刺，“不喜欢这份礼物？”

王瀚哲喜欢极了。身为天乾的自尊心和肉体都享受到了酣畅淋漓的快感，他纡尊降贵地替雷斯收拾满地狼藉。

“你没请佣人？”

“有钟点工，下午来。”雷斯缩在美人塌里翻报纸，阳光舔过苍白的肌肤上残留的诱人红痕，“你把那些东西扔脏衣篓就行。”

雷先生真是会使唤人。王瀚哲宠溺的笑了声，抱着那堆充满自己信息素的被褥往楼下走。他走着走着，忽然发现屋子里已经没有了樱花味，连昨晚流连的床品也是。但自己并没有标记他。

“你的信息素……”王瀚哲犹疑了片刻，还是开口问道，“怎么已经散了？”

午后的暖阳将光阴扯远，分割现实与梦幻。十八岁分化的时候，整个日本左派兵荒马乱，老师含泪给他扎了针军用抑制剂，将雷斯送到了中国。

当时他也是不理解，甚至认为美色和地坤的身份能帮组织做到更多事。离开前老师拄着拐杖来送他，他却赌气离开甲板，连告别的对视都不愿意。长崎码头一别，今已有七年，也不过天人永隔，不复相见罢了。

“从第一次分化就打抑制剂，往腺体里直接注射，久而久之它就萎缩了。”雷斯漫不经心的回答，平静的像在说他人的故事。

难怪自己找不到他的腺体……

王瀚哲莫名地被他这幅态度刺痛，低头含住了两瓣樱色薄唇，像只小狗似的又舔又咬。他真讨厌这人，一副云淡风轻的通透模样，却能轻易掌握自己的情绪。

雷斯吃痛，恶狠狠瞪了一眼，用力推开他，“你可以走了，记得给钱！”

王瀚哲想起昨晚他在床上的表现，那真是怠惰又娇气，弄疼了要咬人，叫他动一动也不愿意。

“雷先生真是娇气。”他一不留神，把心里话说了出来，“走，我请你吃中饭。”

娇气？雷斯自认为不是吃不得苦，只是少年时经历的锉磨绝望够多了，便不喜欢自讨苦吃，能过得舒心些就舒心些罢了。

TBC


End file.
